Vampire Academy from a Russian God, Dimitri's POV
by Mrs.Sophia.Belikov
Summary: I think the title pretty much explains what this is about;  I'd love as many as possible to read and review; just to know whether or not to keep writing, and please please please review! If not for me, do it for Dimitri, I know you can't resist him...;
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so well, this is my first story ever, and since I don't really know what to write about right now, I decided to follow others and make a VA story from Dimitri's POV. Why? Because I love him, of course!**

**Oh, and I don't own anything in this story, except what my imagination put in there! Everything else belongs to the wonderful Richelle Mead, who gave us Dimitri, whom I plan to possess in a close future… BUT DON'T TELL ANYONE!**

**Lol, anyway, please review!**

**Prologe**

I was standing on the street that night, searching for something. Some kind of proof that we'd finally found the last Dragomir; Princess Vasilisa. And, her best friend; Rosemarie Hathaway. After watching a little more, I decided we – the other guardians from St. Vladimir's and myself – should try another neighborhood – clearly the girls weren't here. I was just about to turn around and walk away when I saw the open window.

That was the first time I saw her.

**Chapter 1:**

After listening to Guardian Smith's emotionless voice for almost half an hour, I thought maybe he was right. Maybe we should go search somewhere else for the two young girls, they did not seem to be here. I opened my duster a little; it was a little too warm for the usual fall. I was just taking one last look up to the window when I saw it. When I saw her.

I'd been shown pictures of the all-known Rosemarie Hathaway, or Rose, as she preferred. And looking into that face I knew the Princess was inside, and that we had to take them with us. That's when she saw me.

She looked straight in my eyes, and when she realized I was watching her – and maybe I could even have heard her talking to the Princess, which I hadn't, unfortunately – she quickly pulled back inside and closed the window. I was almost certain she'd realized why I was there. I told the others what I'd seen, and it became clear we had to stop them, because they were going to try to escape. I just knew it.

We moved quickly and quiet, but they were outside before we got to the door. They started running, and we followed them.

Rosemarie, the girl I'd seen in the window, was dhampir and to become the Princess' Guardian, I knew that. In this state, that would not be a realistic future.

The Princess was struggling to keep her on her legs, and I didn't understand why. The only way to find out was to get closer and stop them, which was why I started running faster.

I got an idea. If I took another way around, they wouldn't see me coming, and therefore slow down, thinking they were safe. That way, I'd be able to stop them. I took off in a different direction, and then I was pleased to see my plan had worked. I stood right in their way, and brought them to a stop. I saw Rosemarie – or well, Rose – drink me in, and then she pulled her best friend behind her, as if to fight me. I think we both knew she wouldn't manage to win a fight against a full-trained Guardian, especially not one with my reputation, I stated.

"Leave her alone", she warned. "Don't touch her."

I thought it'd be best to keep her from fighting at all, so I reached forward with my hands, looking at her with many thoughts running through my mind. The main was; she's beautiful. Like I said; I'd seen pictures of her, and I knew about her reputation at the Academy; she always had boys drooling over her, and watching her every move. But now, seeing her in reality, she was so, so beautiful…

"I won't…" I began and took a step forward. She didn't like that.

She tried to attack me, and I moved slightly to avoid a punch. I pushed my hands forward, and she tripped. She started falling towards the ground, and I knew that this could end badly… I couldn't let that happen, so I grabbed her arm, pulling her up straight again. Then I saw something on her neck. Something that worried me a little. It was blood.

She didn't seem to realize what I was looking at, but when she did, she shook her hair forward, creating a wall from further watching. My mind was puzzling things together though, this explained how the Princess was still alive… They'd been doing this for the last two years, and it had not been good for either one of them. When Vasilisa hadn't fed on Rose, she'd been weak. And when she did – like recently, from Rose's appearance – her best friend was weak instead.

"Rose, don't." It was the Princess talking. She'd grabbed Rose's hand, and something seemed to hit her. She gave up. I walked closer and bowed toward the Princess and introduced myself.

"My name is Dimitri Belikov", I saw Rose match my name with my accent; I was Russian. "Your Highness, I've come to bring you back to S:t. Vladimir's Academy."

**Okay, so this was the first chapter, with a small intro!**

**Please, you guys review! I'd love criticism as well, it'll just help me get better. I wanna know if I should keep writing… ;/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here goes, Chapter 2, people! Plz review, I want to know what you guys think about this!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of this it all belongs the wonderful Richelle Mead, except my imagination, and if you're wondering how it's going with Dimitri, well I'm working on it;)**

**Chapter 2**

The car ride to the airport didn't take long, and soon we were sitting in the private jet I'd got Headmaster Kirova to let us use. That woman certainly was something; If you did your job and kept your mouth shut, she'd give you anything. If you didn't, well…

I walked onboard with the Princess, Guardian Smith behind me and Guardian Lucas next to Rose. There were many more Guardians inside the plane, though.

I'd seen the girls whispering to each other during the car ride, and there was something telling me that they weren't like every pair of best friends, these two girls shared something special, but I couldn't quite point out what…

"Don't let them talk to each other", I warned Guardian Lucas who sat next to Rose. "They only need 5 minutes together to think of a plan to escape." At that, Rose glared at me, despite in her eyes. Then, she got stubborn, because she knew I was right, and hated to admit it. It was so obvious.

Soon enough, we were flying. I liked flying. It made me feel free, as if I could go anywhere in the world. Back to Russia, for example. I missed my family by now, I hadn't seen them in years… I let my mind slightly wander away to the time I spent with them, knowing they girls couldn't in any way escape now.

After flying almost an hour, my mind drifted to Rose. I was… fascinated by her… Fascinated? No, that wasn't the word… Curious, maybe. Yes, that might be it. I was curious about her, about the way she was so protective of Lissa, even though she knew she had no chance, she still fought. Why? That's what I was curious about.

I got up, told Guardian Lucas that I'd like to speak to the girl, and he willingly switched seats with me. When I sat next to her, she turned her head, as if she all of a sudden was extremely interested in clouds… I sat quiet.

I was still curious about her, and at last I spoke.

"Were you really going to attack all of us?" She didn't answer. I spoke again. "Doing such a thing… protecting her like that… it was very brave", I became silent. Why was I struggling with finding the right words? "Stupid, but brave. Why did you try in the first place?" My words were true, I meant what I said.

She threw me a quick glance, stroke her long, dark hair out of her eyes to look straight in my eyes. "Because I'm her Guardian." Then she turned back to the window. Again.

She took this seriously. I could tell. I sat still and quiet, thinking about the way she had acted back at the street. She had done all in her power to protect her best friend. I saw the fighting spirit in her eyes. She probably would've died if it would save the Princess…

Again, I wondered why. Because it was her best friend? Because she felt an obligation towards the Moroi she was supposed to protect? Because – possibly – it was her nature? Protecting the defenseless? I didn't know.

After pondering these questions for a while, I stood up and went to the cockpit to speak to the pilots.

When we'd landed, the girls were escorted to our car, Guardian Smith driving. And with the way he drives, it wasn't a surprise it took us only a few minutes to arrive to the Academy.

When we got inside, the two girls got one Guardian each. Shortly after we'd came in though, Rose broke free and ran up to me.

"Hey, Comrade." Comrade? Where'd that come from, I silently wondered, but decided it was best not to ask. I didn't look at her when I answered.

"Oh, now you want to talk?"

"Are we going to Kirova?"

"Headmaster Kirova", I corrected. I personally didn't really care however the students – or Rose – called the teachers what they liked or not, but the Principal certainly did…

From the corner of my eye, I saw the Princess gave her a look. I wasn't sure what it meant, but it didn't seem to affect Rose very much, according to what she said.

"Headmaster. Sure. She's still an self-righteous old bi…" Her words trailed off, as we walked in to the big dining room. I shot a glare towards Smith as he turned around to look at the girls expression when they realized he was humiliating them in front of the entire school. The smile from his face quickly vanished when he saw my face…

We kept walking, and I shot a look towards each one of the girls, trying to read their facial expressions. Rose just smiled, superiorly. I didn't know if she really felt the way she acted, but she looked quite convenient. I looked at the Princess, and she didn't look quite as pleased as Rose. Actually, she almost seemed frightened. I felt sorry for her, and then I little angry towards Guardian Smith. Thank you very much…

When we'd reached the principal's office, I went to stand against the wall along with Alberta, the Captain of the Academy's Guardians. She was a good friend of mine, always fair and doing what she felt was right. It brought her respect from others.

I heard a dark, friendly voice from a corner. It was Prince Victor Dashkov, the Princess' uncle. Or well, something along those lines.

"Vaslilisa."

The girls had been seated, but the Princess quickly got up and ran up to him, hugging him.

"Uncle", she whispered. It sounded as if she was about to cry, again I felt a little sorry for her. She had not had it easy since a while. But then again, who has?

After a small talking between the Princess and her Uncle, Kirova ordered her back to her chair. I knew it was coming now. This was not going to be pleasant for the two. I didn't pay much attention, really, I was looking around the room, observing. I caught Rosemarie in my eyes. She didn't seem to listen either.

"You, miss Hathaway", the principal's voice suddenly rang. I couldn't help but to listen. So did Rose, I then realized. "You, broke our most holy promise: the Guardian's vow to protect Moroi. That's a big reliance. A reliance you broke by completely selfish taking the Princess away from here. Strigoi doesn't want anything more, than to erase the Dragomir family and _you _nearly gave them that possibility." Now, I thought, maybe that wasn't entirely true. We all knew there weren't many Strigoi in the area the girls had been, if there were any at all. And the Strigoi's biggest wish was probably not to kill the last Dragomir, I found it hard to believe that. Although, it was not my place to speak. At least not now.

The Princess opened her mouth before her best friend had the chance to. "Rose didn't cidnap me." Her voice was as calm as her face, but I thought she had to be upset. I believed her, after all. None of them would do that the other, I could tell. "I wanted to get away. Don't blame her."

Ms Kirova started pacing with her hands on her back, a little bend forward. She reminded of a hungry chicken… **(Lol, no, Dimitri did not think that! I just kinda did when I first read it… Don't blame him;P)**

"Miss Dragomir, it is very much possible that you staged this entire idea, but it was still her responsibility to make sure you did not complete it. If she had been doing her duty, she would have reported it. If she had been doing her duty she would have made sure you were safe." I had been watching Rose this entire time, seeing her grow angrier and angrier. I had been told to stay put, until she did something she shouldn't. Kirova had been sure that she would…

"I did do my duty!" Rose suddenly screamed. She jumped out of her chair, and winced. From the corner of my eye, I saw Alberta do the same. She didn't seem to hit someone, so we stayed against the wall. At least, she wouldn't hit someone right _now_.

**Okay, so this is basically only the half chapter, I will be uploading the other part soon, I just thought I'd put this one up first:) review people! I need feedback to know whether to keep writing or not… thanks for reading:)**


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

**Well you guys! I've decided to finish this book, because I love Dimitri, and I love trying to get into his head, and I hope I'm managing…;) So, this is the 2nd part of the 2nd chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; I suppose this is some of my least favorite words, but I do not own the rights to Academy, and because of that, I do not own Dimitri… Too bad, if you ask me… Everything belongs to Richelle Mead, except my words.**

**Again, enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 2, part 2**

"I made sure she was safe! I was protecting her when none of _you_" – she made a gesture for the Guardians in the room. I sighed. Something told me this was typical Rose Hathaway, and the look on the Principal's face confirmed it. "When none of you could do it. I took her away from here to protect her. I did what I had to do. You didn't seem interested." That last words were just dripping with contempt and malice. I had been right, she would throw herself in front of the Princess if she had to…

Ms Kirova was watching with a cold face. Remembering what she valued in people, this girl could not be her favorite person. It became more obvious when she spoke.

"Oh, well. I see. According to my perception there was only one reason for you to escape – except the pleasure of the news, of course – and that was for you to get away from the consequences of that horrible damage you made before you disappeared." I didn't know if she was right, but I somewhere doubted it. Maybe it was my head deluding me, it just didn't fit into this mess. But I didn't know these girls. Maybe it was true, maybe it wasn't.

"No, it wasn't…" Apparently, Rose didn't seem to think it was.

"Which only makes my decision so much easier. The Princess is Moroi and must therefore stay in school for her own safety, but we don't have that responsibility towards you. You will be sent away as soon as possible."

Now, that was not I what expected. Was she going to expel Rose? She was the Principal, she decided, but I did not agree in this. There were far too many Moroi without protection, and we needed more dhampirs. It wasn't harder. And to expel Rose did not seem very smart to me, I knew she was reckless and stubborn, but she was passionate about this. She _would_ protect her best friend. And aside from that, I had seen there was something about the Princess and Rose. They weren't just ordinary best friends, I had seen it before, and realized now. _They shared a bond._ That hadn't been seen for centuries. I looked at her, and suddenly, she wasn't that cocky anymore…

"I… what?" She seemed to be out of words. I understood why. Then, the Princess stood up beside her. "You can't do that! She's my Guardian!"

"She's not, especially considering she's not a Guardian at all. She's still a novice."

The Princess kept arguing, though. "But my parents…"

"I know what your parents wanted, God bless their souls, but things change. Miss Hathaway is not irreplaceable. She doesn't deserve to be a Guardian, and will be sent away." Now, that was harsh. I thought that was a little disrespectful towards her dead parents, and to call someone irreplaceable, well… I didn't feel anybody deserved that.

Rose was staring wide-eyed at her the Principal. "Where are you sending me? To my mother in Nepal? Does she even know I've gone missing? Or are you going to ship me off with my _father_?" That last word was very sharply pronounced, and I saw Kirova's eyes narrow in disapproval. Rose didn't seem to care, though. I only got more and more curious about her, why was she acting like this? Did she really not care? Was she just trying to get out of this mess? The last thought made sense, yes, that was probably it.

"Or you're sending me away to become a bloodwhore. If that's the case we'll be gone before this day is over." Her voice was hard as stone. Emotionless. It surprised, considering how much feelings she'd been showing earlier.

"Miss Hathaway", Kirova snapped. "you are behaving very inappropriate." I knew I had to tell Kirova about their bond, right now it might be the only thing keeping Rose at S:t. Vladimir's, and she was needed, every Guardian was needed.

"They're connected with a bond." I spoke with a quiet, soft voice. They all turned to look at me. Kirova might have even forgotten I was there, from the expression on her face. Not that I cared though, that just meant I'd been doing a good job. But it was the bond that mattered. I looked at Rose. She cringed a little, maybe feeling uncomfortable someone found out their secret. Or maybe, uncomfortable the guy who captured and brought them back here had found out. "Rose knows what Vasilisa is feeling. Am I wrong?" I didn't think was.

Kirova was looking between the girls and me. "No… that's impossible. That hasn't happened in over a hundred years." It was true. I knew it. And the look on the girls faces confirmed it.

"You can't miss it", I said. "I actually suspected it as soon as I started keeping an eye on them." That was true too, I'd found it hard to believe at first, but it made sense. None of the girls still said a word, and Rose refused to look at me anymore.

"It's a gift", I heard Victor Dashkov say. "It is unusual and fantastic."

"The best Guardians always had that bond", I said. "In the legends." I'd read most of them, and wasn't sure whether to believe it or not, but it certainly was an advantage for Rose if she was about to become Vasilisa's Guardian.

For some reason though, Kirova was upset about this fact. "Those legends are written centuries ago", she exclaimed. "You can't mean we should let her stay despite everything she had done?" Now, that was exactly what I meant. I shrugged.

"It is possible that she is rebellious and disrespectful, but if she has the ability…"

"Rebellious and disrespectful? Who the hell are you? A hired consultant?" She might not like what I said, but I was trying to let her stay here, maybe she should value that a little more…

"Guardian Belikov is now the Princess' Guardian", Kirova said. "Her approved Guardian", she added.

"Have you hired cheep, foreign manpower to protect Lissa?" Okay, that a little low coming from her, I knew none of her parents were American, her mother was Scottish **(is that how you spell it?) **and her father was from Turkey. It gave her a stunning look, I admitted, and I realized that was probably the biggest reason she always was surrounded by people, boys and girls.

I looked at her now; she was very short, but her hair was long, longer than most girl's. It was dark and brown, it had looked black when I first saw her, but I saw now that it was brown. Her eyes were big and dark, and could see through anything, I thought. She had a slight tan, very obvious beside the Princess' Moroi beauty; blonde, pale white, green eyes, tall and slim. Rose was the opposite of the Princess, but just as beautiful.

Kirova raised her hands furiously and turned towards me. Wow. Rose must bring the worst out in her, and she was slightly taking in out on me for defending her. Why was I defending her? I suddenly thought. What is she to me? Why should I care whether she stayed at this school or not? I didn't know, but I couldn't help myself. That was a strange feeling… Unusual in my system.

"Do you understand what I am talking about? Completely undisciplined. That cannot be replaced by all mental bonds and very undeveloped possibilities in the world."

"Teach her discipline. The classes has just started. Let her begin again, and make sure she starts training."

"That's impossible. She still will be hopelessly after the other students."

"No, I won't", Rose suddenly said. None of us paid attention, though.

"Give her extra lessons", I said. It shouldn't be that hard, why was Kirova so stubborn about this? I realized Rose had caused lots of trouble, but people could change, couldn't they? I looked at her again. She knew it all depended on me now, whether she was staying or not. Her eyes revealed everything to me.

"Who is going to set off that extra time?" Kirova suddenly asked. "You?"

Now, that was not what I had in mind! Sure, I wanted her to stay on the Academy, but did I want to train her myself? Did I want to spend lots of hours with her, trying to help her catch up? Maybe even get ahead? Would it be worth it, seeing her personality now? "Now, that wasn't exactly what I…"

"That's what I thought", Kirova said triumphantly. I didn't know what to tell her know, I was still undecided. I looked at the Princess, she was begging me with her eyes. She needed Rose to stay, I realized. Who knew what she'd do otherwise… I looked into Rose's eyes. She needed me right now, if I didn't do this for her, she'd be out, and would probably ruin her life as she knew it… I was confident she'd be just fine, but I didn't think she had to go through such a dramatic change, and I was Vasilisa's Guardian now, I had to think about her too.

"Yes", I finally said. "I can be Rose's mentor. I'll give her workouts over the usual."

"And then?" she asked. She obviously hadn't seen that coming. She was mad at me too now. "She's going unpunished?" She honestly ought to know better than that. Of course she'd be given a punishment, that didn't change because she didn't get expelled.

"Find some other way to punish her", I said. "The Guardians are getting less every day, and we can't afford losing another one. Especially not a girl." I had the advantage here, I was right, and Kirova knew it. Suddenly, Prince Dashkov's voice was heard.

"I must say I agree with Guardian Belikov. It would be a shame to send Rose away. A waste of talent." I was grateful for him saying that, and Kirova was now looking out the window. She turned around and this time, it was the Princess who spoke. "Please miss Kirova. Let Rose stay." She was pleading with her headmaster, and finally Kirova sighed and spoke.

"If miss Hathaway is staying here we need to do it like this." She turned towards Rose. "You are staying here conditionally, when you make I mistake, you're out of here. You have to go to every lesson and obligatory workouts for novices your age. Then you will be training with Guardian Belikov on all of your free time, before and after classes. Apart from that you will be expelled from all social activities, except meals, and you will stay at your room. If you do not follow every detail of these rules, you will be sent away immediately.

Rose laughed without feeling. "Expelled from all social activities? Are you trying to keep us away from each other?" She nodded towards her best friend. "Afraid we might escape again?"

"I'm taking precautions. As you certainly remember you never were punished for damaging the school's properties. You have lots to cover up." Her face became hard. "That is a very generous offer and suggest you don't let your attitude put that on stake."

I looked at Rose, and she was about to say something when she saw me watching her. I could tell my eyes didn't reveal much, according to her expression. Then she looked at the floor. After a while she looked at the principal.

"Fine. Deal."

**Okay, I wasn't really in the mood to write when I did this, but I thought I'd give it a try anyway… Maybe it's Dimitri, maybe it's not, you guys just have to tell me!;)) Please review people, I love to hear your opinions!**


End file.
